I'll Do Anything For Love
by Anything-For-Love
Summary: When Homestuck meets Assassins Creed, you get this. Pairing: Karkat/Nepeta, Kanaya/Rose, Aradia/Feferi, John/Dave and maybe more...? **DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**
1. Introduction

_Hey Guys, Mamahussie here. This is the Introduction to our new story, and I'd like to thank you for checking it out! It's recommend you listen to watch?v=U5ggzIxfGDs while reading this.  
_

_All of the chapters will have a song to accompany it. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

The day was anew, the air fresh and light. Everything was quiet, no women gossiping in the market or children playing with chickens, just the soft sound of the church bells ringing.

As the bells quieted down, a young black haired troll made his way up to where the pope stood. His first sermon would be today, as he was the first troll in years to start his training in becoming a priest of Capella Sistina. Under the guidance of Father Kankri, he was expected to be one of the greatest leaders in his time.

The people and trolls had been talking among themselves as they waited for the sermon to begin, all except a young female troll that sat in the back. Her short hair was brushed neatly, and her hands smoothed out the wrinkles in her white dress. Her mother has simply told her to go on ahead, saying she would be with her soon.

She never came.

Not that it mattered to her then, she trusted her mother, as she never had any reason not to trust her. The only odd thing about this was that her mother wasn't here for church, since she was such a strong follower in the Sufferer's teachings. The girl never once worried though. Not as she watched the younger troll speak.

The way he spoke, the way the words twisted from his tongue entranced her. Every word he said just made perfect sense, even if it was just bible scriptures she had heard thousands of times. It all just sounded so right when he talked. It was as if The Sufferer himself was speaking in front of the crowd, and she wasn't the only one who thought so. Every person leaned forward, and when he stopped his readings, a collective sigh was let out, one they didn't know they were holding.

Church passed rather quickly after he finished speaking, going through the normal routine. The crowd soon gathered around the young boy after the Pope finished speaking. People and trolls alike introduced themselves to the boy, who revealed his name to be Karkat Vantas. Even his name was elegant.

Soon the crowd dispersed, going to do their daily activities. Not the girl though, she wanted to be the last to talk to him. Finally an opening appeared, one she jumped on. Pushing herself in front of him, she offered but a small smile.

"Hello, I'm Nepeta Leijon."

Returning the smile he replied,

"and I'm Karkat Vantas. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Never would they know, that this day would be so, so important.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, Mamahussie again. I'll do most of the uploading on here, but this chapter was written by Porrims-Booty! Please listen to: watch?v=NOkeFOkE7No while reading this!_

_Hope you all enjoy it!_

_)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(_

"Where is she, Vriska? We haven't got all night." Rose said impatiently, twisting her knife back in forth in her palm under her red cloak. Vriska sighed, moving away a strand of her hair from her spider eye. The eye contained seven pupils, they glowed a soft red, searching for their target. They sat there for a while, watching and studying every civilian that passed below them in the town square. Rose finally decided to sit down with another low groan of anticipation. "Would you shut up? I'm trying to find the goddamn target and you didn't even have to come along. This was my mission anyways," said the troll who said angrily. Rose just groaned again and laid back on the roof top.

After a while, Vriska felt a pang of electricity from her left eye, her vision narrowing down to a woman who was purchasing flowers from the market below. Vriska grinned, stepping closer to the edge of the rooftop. "Got you, bitch." Rose, hearing those words from the troll, grinned. They both formed a plan to trap the target, and taking care of business discreetly. Rose nodded her head, taking in the guidance and making a fearless leap onto the clothesline connected to the window below them. She watched the target, signaling Vriska to head on down.

Vriska eased down the side of the building, hiding all of her weapons and letting down her hood. Her horns glimmered in the moonlight and her hair frayed with excitement. She blended in with the civilians easily as she made her way to the woman. She was young, long brown hair and green eyes from what Vriska could see. The troll was quick, her cold metal fingers gripping the woman's mouth and Vriska's other hand snapping the frail wrist of the human to let go of her groceries and dragged her into the darkness of the alleyway. People witnessed the act, but they only looked down at the wet pavement, not bothering to interfere. You never tamper with an assassin.

"What- What is going on?! What have I done?" The woman muttered as she was slammed into the back wall, only the moonlight illuminating the clear tears. Vriska gave an evil smirk, moving in closer with a switch blade against the human's neck. "Why miss, I have no clue. Why don't you tell me?" She said sarcastically, pushing the blade harder against the throat to hear the struggles for breath. The human struggled, nearly screaming but Vriska placed her hand over her lips, pressing her hard into the cold and wet brick. Rose had been watching from the darkness behind them, then finally stepping into view and reluctantly taking out the profile of the woman. "Marie, your husband has committed many crimes around here, stealing items, weapons, even food from the old townsfolk. Were you aware of this?" Rose asked the human with a sweet smile that wasn't very sweet at all. "Of course not! Why don't you kill him instead of me? He's worthless to me-, " Rose interrupted, "We'll take care of him later, but this will be our ransom to get him to pay off all of his debts."

With that, Vriska gripped one side of Marie's face, and the other on the opposite shoulder. Marie screamed, but was silent after a quick twist that Vriska's hands performed. The human slumped down the brick, her lifeless eyes gazing at the moon and her mouth ajar. It was like she was amazed by the fullness of the moon and the bright stars. It was a beautiful night after all.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey again! Mamahussie, like always. This chapter was written by me, and you need to listen to: watch?v=ILt6Qyxc1bw while reading it! _

_Hope you all like it! R&R!_

"Rose, wake the fuck up!"

Cringing, I felt Vriska's boot kick my side. With a groan, I sat up rubbing my eyes. It was like this most days, when I had to sleep on the floor because it was her turn to sleep on the bed.

"You have an assignment today, so hurry up before I take the job myself." Vriska told me, pulling up her cloaks hood.

Standing up quickly, I got dressed. The clothes would have to be washed tomorrow, or today even. Depending on how fast the job took. Picking my cloak up off the dirt floor, which was stained red in certain places from when Vriska got a little too drunk, and decided it would be a good idea to fight me.

That was passed, though. She hadn't been to the pub in a while, yet I suspected she would be going there tonight after she got paid.

"You coming?" She called, her voice agitated.

Pulling my hood over my head, I headed outside.

"And you finished the job yesterday?"

"Of course, we always do." I replied, crossing my arms.

The man I was talking to gave me a sly smile. Handing me a piece of old, worn paper he nodded towards the exit of his little shambled hideout.

"This has all the information about the next person, her information, and where you need to meet me for your next task. I'll see you in a few days."

Nodding, I turned and headed out the door, finding Vriska not too far away. She was talking with a merchant in a small booth, filled with pastries and breads of all shapes and sizes.

"Two blueberry tarts?" The women asked, picking up two of the sugary treats, handing them to Vriska. Her smile was warm, matching her soft brown eyes very well.

Vriska took the two pastries, putting them in a deer skin pouch she had tied to her belt. Take out a few coins, she handed them to the lady. "Thanks."

Turning away, she grinned when she saw me. "So who's the next target?"

I knew better then to ask about the tarts, those were hers and no way in hell would she share them. Unfolding the paper, I inspected the picture.

"A tailor by the name of Kanaya Maryam."

Her picture was very detailed, showing a pale grey troll with short black hair, and long horns where the right one had a sharp bend at the top, as if it had happened in an accident. Admittedly, she was extremely pretty, her picture giving off an elegant air.

"Well the sooner we find and kill this bitch, the sooner we get paid. Let's go."

Our hoods covering our faces, we entered The Six Sisters tailor shop. As the name said, it was run by six women, not all sisters though. The founder of the shop was a woman named Porrim Maryam, Kanaya's aunt as the paper said. Not that it really mattered; she was just another person to kill.

Walking up to the counter of the establishment, I found a long black haired troll, sewing the head of a doll back on. Looking up, she froze when she saw our covered faces. That normally was the first sign of danger around here.

"We need to speak with Kanaya Maryam." I told her, my voice silky smooth.

She turned, hurrying to the back of the store to retrieve the girl. I heard Vriska snicker next to me, amused at how fast the girl went. Coming back, another troll followed her. She matched the picture I had received perfectly, everything about her was beautiful.

Snapping out of my daze, I motioned to Vriska to step outside. She nodded, moving towards the door.

"Can I help you with anything?" Kanaya asked, her voice polite, yet guarded.

I gave her a smile, a sincere one. How was I supposed to kill this girl? She was beautiful, and from the two seconds I had talked to her, she was nice as well.

"Yes actually. Would you like to go out for drink sometime?"


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_Just a heads up, updates might be less frequent on the week days rather then the weekend. Porrims-Booty and I have a lot of homework and stuff to do, so sorry about that!_

_Anyway, listen to this while reading please! watch?v=54YThzEi4bk_

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Rose, what the fuck was that?! You have to kill her for crying out loud!" Vriska said rather threatening. I wasn't caught off guard by the harshness; it was common for me to get chewed out by the superior troll. I sighed, taking off my cloak and resting it on the bed. "Vriska, I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault, something took over me- ", Vriska cut me off with a snarl, "If you keep this going, I'll rip whatever parasite you have out of your body. This is dangerous and ignorant," the troll threatened, her cold metal hand gripping my undershirt and pulling me close. "And if you do anything with that girl, I'm not promising that you'll wake up the next day when I find out." Vriska's breath was foul with liquor from her pub visit earlier today._Bacardi_ was Vriska's choice of drink today, very strong liquor that had the foulest smell of them all.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

I took this too far than I had intended it to be. I stood before the small mirror in a short dark purple dress that I had used for every formal occasion. My hair was neatly brushed, my black lipstick applied lavishly and a pair of nice shoes she had borrowed from Vriska. Speaking of Vriska, she leaned against the doorway, "don't you look like a doll?" She teased with a playful grin, pushing herself off the wall and then placing her hands on my shoulders. I shivered from the cold touch of her metal arm. "You best be going soon, you said eight-o-clock sharp. Now get to it, Lalonde."

With a smack on the bum, I rushed out the door with a red face and headed down the stone road to the pub up ahead.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"What are _you_ doing here, Lalonde? Something wrong? _Waiting for someone_?" The gaudy troll, Eridan, asked while moving in closer to me. "Eridan, I don't want to deal with your shit right now, now would you please head back inside and leave me-"

"Is that her?" Eridan asked, pointing to the troll in the distance who purchased a small flower and tucked it in her hair. I watched, my eyes glossed with admiring film. Eridan smirked, "going after the Six Tailor's owner's niece?_Smooth._" I felt my cheeks burn red and I whipped around, gripping his shirt. "_Back off fish-boy,"_ I muttered into his face.

"What's going on here?" A sweet voice had asked, I let the sea dweller go and turned around, scratching the back of my head with embarrassment. "Eridan, you better not have been mooching off my date." Kanaya said angrily, snatching my hand and pulling me close to her body. My face burned even more and I whimpered. "Oh Kan, I wasn't mooching off of her! I was just trying to find out why she was here!" The troll exclaimed, groaning. "Well, whatever. I'm leaving anyways."

With that, the sea dweller left without a glance back at us. "With him out of the way, let's go and enjoy our night." Kanaya said, dragging me inside. In the pub wreaked with men, liquor, and sex, but to me all that mattered was there was a beautiful girl holding my hand and taking me to the corner of the pub where all the soft chairs were. I sat down when she offered me the spot, and then she sat next to me. Why would this beautiful troll say yes to such a terrible idea with _me_? Once a waiter came by to ask what we would like to drink, Kanaya spoke up and ordered for us both. When that was taken care of, Kanaya parted her jade lips to speak. I looked at her teeth, all of them flat accept for fangs. _Fangs_? Was she a drinker that I've heard about from Vriska? There was no way. "Rose?" I snapped out of my gaze and looked into her jade eyes. "Ah- sorry. Those teeth you have…"

Kanaya smiled, no, grinned and revealing that her fangs were much larger than they seemed. I shuddered, they looked gloriously arousing to me, but she couldn't know that. "I put these to good use, and they are rather lethal I suppose, that is if I take too much away." She giggled, making me a little uncomfortable with what she meant. After a long wait our drinks arrived and I quickly downed mine, getting past the smell and taste of the drink.

"Need another?" The sweet voice of Kanaya asked, sipping her drink.

"N-No, I'm fine. I'm not much of a drinker." I replied.

"Then why did you ask me out for a drink?" She giggled.

"Eh…"

_)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(_

After quite some time, she and I were laughing about silly jokes and books we had read in the past. We had a lot in common, our passion for books and mythology, even down to the facts that she had a distinct taste for fashion and my love for knitting. Over the hour, I snuggled up to Kanaya and giggled to the sweet nothings Kanaya whispered. I was beginning to think that I was intoxicated, my skin burned whenever Kanaya's hand brushed along my skin. I whimpered softly and Kanaya giggled close to my ear. My cheeks had already been stained red, but occasionally got darker when my ear was kissed or bitten. When Kanaya bit my ear again, I whimpered. I have never had such contact like this before, or showing that I was weaker. But she has complete control over me, what is going on- I must be intoxicated.

"Rosie~" I turned my head and immediately our lips met. I have never felt such a heaven. Her lips were soft and welcoming, I closed my eyes but in the darkness of my mind I heard Vriska's voice threatening me. I sprung up from Kanaya, my eyes tearing open as I backed off. "U-Um, I must go. It's awfully late and my co-worker is probably worried about me right about now. It was a very lovely night! I'll see y-you soon!"

And with that, I scampered out the door and almost tripping on my way out.

_)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(_

"You did WHAT?!" Vriska nearly screamed, slamming her drink onto the old and worn down night stand. "I'm sorry Vriska! I don't know what came over me!" I yelled, hot tears spilling down my face as she shoved me up against the wall. "You worthless rat, I told you not to do anything and what do you do? Nearly have sex with your target! You're supposed to kill the woman, Rose! Kill her!"

"But she is such a kind person! What could have she done?" I yelled into her face, but she only shoved me harder into the brick. "Have you seen those fangs? Rose she kills people for her own nourishment! And I don't want you to die in such a cowardly way like that. Snap out of it, or else I'll take care of her myself." The hot tears slowed, my skin only burning with anger and confusion as she finally let go of me. "Vriska, what do you mean she kills people for her own "nourishment"?"

Vriska took a deep breath, resting her metal hand on my shoulder as she looked into my eyes. "Rose, that woman is a rainbow drinker."


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Schools been pretty hectic, but Porrims-booty and I managed to pump out a few chapters so I'll post a few today. Thanks for sticking with us through the hiatus!_

_And of course, listen to this while reading: watch?v=EdCZ1kKzb8A_

()

My mouth curled up in a sick smile. I watched my prey gathering water below me, his black hair flowing in the wind. Everything about him was enchanting, and he was all mine.

Jumping from the tree I was hiding in, I landed atop him with a soft thud. He gave out a sharp yelp, dropping the bucket of water he was filling.

"Gotcha!" I purred, nuzzling the back of his head with affection.

He let out a groan, "Christ Nepeta, can you let me up?" I giggled, rolling off of him and standing up quickly. With a sigh, he sat up, shaking the dirt out of his hair.

"I have something for you!" I told him, placing a hand on my bag I carried with me. It was made of deer fur, custom made from the Six Sisters tailor shop.

Standing up, he gave me a simple smile. "You shouldn't have gotten me anything," he said, pulling me into a hug. "Thank you, though."

Leaning up, I gave him a quick kiss. Well, more or else quick. His lips felt soft against mine, sending sparks of electricity up my spine.

"Karkat, I love you." I murmured, pulling away. His grip on my loosened, so his arms were just hanging around my waist. "I love you too," Karkat whispered against my ear, his soft breath tickling me.

I giggled and pulled away, turning to get the gift out of my bag. "Here, before someone catches us, I need to give this to you." Pulling out a thick, folded up piece of cloth, I handed it to him. It was dark grey, almost black, and soft but sturdy.

"Hm? A new cloak?" Karkat observed, unfolding it.

"Yeah! Because the one you have now is so old and torn up. I decided to get you a new one!"

He blinked, turning it around a few times to inspect it. "Did you steal this?"

I gave him a sharp glare, curling my lips back in a snarl, "of course not! I had Kanaya hand make it! Just because I steal doesn't mean everything I give you is stolen!"

He blushed, his cheeks turning a deep candy red.

"Sorry, sorry! It's perfect, thank you." Leaning forward, he kissed my cheek gently. "I need to go before Kankri comes looking for me though."

Pulling me into a hug, he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, okay? I'll see you tomorrow for service right?"

"Of course."

With our goodbyes finished, we went our separate ways. Shit, I had a day to kill and nothing to do. Jade was out stealing for one of her friends, and Equius had an execution to do today. Everyone I was friends with was busy, leaving me to fend for myself.

Walking towards the town, I felt an urge to steal begin to overtake me. I was trying to stop, but having stolen my entire life it was second nature to me now. Even then, being in a relationship with Karkat had taught me that stealing was strictly prohibited.

But today couldn't hurt… right?


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello all! Mamahussie here, hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's full of Arafef, so if you don't like it then be sure to skip this chapter! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to us! _

_Be sure to read while listening to this: watch?v=k3QzERACr-Q_

_()_

The market was working at a fast pace. I was selling my hides and products like mad! One of my best sells of all times. I stroked my lamb wool that was sheared this morning. I had red spots up my arms from shearing; it would be painful to rid of them later. I pulled on my shawl to hide the spots. I saw a customer approach. Not just any other customer…

"Hi! I was just looking for some wool to make a new sweater! It's getting chilly you know?" The princess, Feferi Peixes, said with her kind smile. She ran her hand over the silky wool, her smile softening. "Wow… This is the softest of fibers I have felt, royal quality! I'll take all of them." From that day forward, Feferi and I have been hanging out just about every day. Now a year later, she and I are closer than we have been, a true best friend, someone who I love with all my heart.

"So Aradia, if you were to risk your life to save someone, who would it be?" Feferi giggled, playing our silly game of "Risk." I smiled, pushing her on the swing I had owned at my home in Antico, Rome. "You of course, Feferi. I love you too much to see you in danger!" I giggled, giving her another push on the swing only to see Feferi stop her swing and rise from it. She laughed, grabbing my hands and pulling me close. "You're such a sweetie. I love you so much…"

At that moment, she kissed me tenderly on the lips. I could feel her smile as we shared our moment. Tangling my fragile fingers into her long luscious hair, we kissed a little longer. "Uhhh… I hope I am not interrupting something." A weak voice was heard from behind, causing our lips to part and look at the blushing and fumbling troll behind us. A man, named Tavros Nitram, with what looked like bull horns and metal legs that a close friend of ours, Equius Zahhak, had made for him. "Yes, Tavros?" I asked with a laugh, letting go of Feferi and facing him. "Uhh… We ran out of feed for our livestock and well… Yeah." He smiled sheepishly. "I'll get right on it, Tavros." I replied with a smile, grabbing Feferi's hand and leading her to the barns.

"Aradia…! Do I really have to work?" Feferi complained, picking up cobs of dried corn from a few barrels. We harvested the corn and used mostly for feed and the rest was sold in the market. "Yup! As long as you stay with me, I gotta put you to work!" I exclaimed, placing a cob down and shearing it of its kernels. They fell into a feed bag and Feferi groaned, doing her fair share of work. After a while, we finished the job. But that was only one chore!

()

I groaned once again, living here sucked, but being with Aradia was… Amazing. I'd do it all over again to see her enthusiastic smile. We headed down to the stables, carrying huge bags of feed. "You know what to do Feferi!" Aradia called, dumping it into the sheep's' troughs while I poured mine into Tavros's cattle pens. Once that was done, we moved to the delivery pen. Inside the pen was mother sheep and their young lambs. Aradia smiled, stepping inside the pen and picking up one of the lambs and giggled. I reached out to the small head of the animal and scratched behind the lamb's ears and tiny nubs for horns. I giggled to hear a noise from the animal as Aradia set the lamb down. I believe we were done for today. Made the feed, feed the animals, and check on the little ones. Check.

()

I smiled, sitting beside Feferi with my hand resting over hers and my thumb stroked the top of her hand. Feferi leaned against me, kissing my chin and then my neck. I only giggled; her lips were so ticklish against my skin. It was funny to me, that she has one of the most pure blood colors. Yet, she loves some troll, a rust blood, and the lowest on the hemospectrum. Princess and the pauper, at least I think that's how it goes. And to think it all started from my soft wool in the market. I never thought it would bloom such a love.

"Aradia?" I heard my girlfriend mumble from the thick curls of my hair. "Hm?" I answered, looking down to see her face. She wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled her face into my neck, making me gasp just a little from her cold skin. "Never leave me," she whispered, taking in my scent and brushed my neck with her lips. I only laughed, stroking her thick locks.

"Never in a million years, Feferi, would I leave your side."

That was a promise I had to keep.


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello once again everyone! Porrims-booty and I hope you are enjoying this, even though we're only six chapters in. After chapter seven all of the updates are going to be slowing down quite a bit. We're going to try and pump them out at least once a week if not more then that. Anyway, we hope you enjoy, and as always I'll leave you with something to listen to!_

_ watch?v=VEJ3hfCnW_w_

)()()()()()(

A grin slowly crept along my lips, causing the ends to twitch up into a wicked smile. A rush of adrenaline surged through me as I pulled my blue hood up. A pair of cat ears rested on top, where my horns would normally poke out but instead they fit snug into the clothed ears, causing them to stick up as if I was really a cat.

Watching from my perch on a roof, I was completely hidden from sight. Not that anyone would notice me anyways, it was rush hour in the market place and everyone was too busy to even try to think. With a smirk, I sprinted to the edge of the roof, jumping off.

Landing discreetly into a thick hay bale, I held back a sneeze as is tickled my nose. I didn't want anyone to know I was here, considering the mission I was about to go on.

Positioning myself to roll out of the bale, I did just that. Rolling into the crowd, I got on all fours and began to slink through the crowd of feet, looking for purses or bulging pockets.

Nobody even noticed me.

Why would they, though? I'm nothing more than a shadow under their feet, stealing little items that mean next to nothing to them. Every bit of money they lose, they can replace. Every loaf of bread or even cheap jewelry is always replaceable.

I only steal what I need, and what can be replaced.

I steal to live.

)()()()()()(

I crawled out of the sea of feet, my pockets thick with money and other valuables. Just things that I would sell later on, but for now I had a better plan for using the money.

Getting back onto my feet, I dusted my blue cloak off. Heading towards one of the open stalls that were selling assorted foods, my eyes traveled over everything. "Two loafs of bread please, as well as some goat cheese." I asked, setting the money down on the counter. Nodding, the man handed me the items and I turned to go back home.

Well, it was home depending on what your definition of a home was. In reality it was shambles, a small house with dirty floors and almost no space. Not to mention it was sorta hard to live there when you shared it with another person.

But home is home, and that's all I can really say about it.


	8. Chapter 7

_Hello again! This is the last chapter we have written so far, so it'll be the last one we upload for a bit, depending on how fast I write this next chapter. Thank you for the revews, follows, and favorites. It means so much! Porrims-Booty and I love all of you, and can't thank you enough. _

_Heres something to listen to while you read!_

_ watch?v=6zMnNCDaKuE_

)()()()()()()()()(

"Rose, it's been two weeks already, when are you just going to end it before you get ahead of yourself?" Vriska said, her fingertip tracing along a rugged line on an old map she had bargained for at the pub. She smirked when she understood the map. Rolling it up and placing it in her satchel. I sighed and scratched at my head, I desperately needed to bathe, "Vriska, I honestly don't know how to just kill her. She's a rainbow drinker, she has incredible strength, even for me!" I said. To be honest with myself, it wasn't Kanaya's strength that got me. It was…

"Well, you better figure _something_ out or else my next target he assigns is you." She stated. She grabbed her satchel and headed for the old beaten down door. She stepped outside before looking towards me, my eyes squinting from the bright light outside. "By the time I come back, I want this settled." Vriska growled, slamming the door shut. I could hear her boot heels clicking all the way down the stone road.

)()()()()()()()()(

After my washing, I stared at my bare body in the mirror. Gazing at all of the white scars I bared. As I studied each one, they burned with memory. I closed my eyes and pictured every scene over and over again of how I got each one. Stabbings, cuts, bruises, abuse, and lastly, the scars left in my head. As an assassin, you learn the hard way that you will see things you're not prepared for. Like your first assignment. It's always one you'll never forget. No matter how hard you try to forget all of the terrible things you have done for the sake of your fucking job. You can't. I slid down the bathroom wall as hot tears spilled from my eyes, I hated my job. You had to risk your life to kill dangerous people, and sometimes the innocent, like mothers, children, the elderly, and why? Because headmaster told you to.

After a while of sulking, things weren't going anywhere. I picked myself up and got dressed into my work clothing, then I left to see what assignments I had today.

Heading down the cobblestone path, I pulled the red tapestry to the side, bending down to make it through the opening. A short man sat in his desk, he had short, snow white hair and almost lime green eyes. "Good afternoon, Headmaster Scratch. I thought you would be resting by now." I smirked, sitting down in the red chair before him. He let out a hardy laugh. He only grinned as he stacked his papers ever so neatly, then rested them aside. He brought his hands together, weaving his fingers together. "And what brings you here today, Ms. Lalonde?" His voice was deep and was as smooth as velvet. Almost… Seductive. I took a deep breath, taking out the assignment letter and unraveling it, placing it onto the desk. "I cannot do this mission." I stated.

He looked at me with a quizzical look. "Why can't you?" He said, he looked a bit angry. I took my eyes off of him, gulping. "I have… A connection with that woman."

"A CONNECTION?" He yelled, slamming his large hands onto the table as he rose from his seat. I shrieked as he gripped my cloak and yanked me up from my seat, the chair that was under me falling over. My feet weren't touching the ground. I squirmed as he growled, "You know you're never aloud to have 'connections' with the victim! Rose! Be glad that I haven't fired you!"

Vriska told me to settle this.

My blade has never slid so easily.

He let me go, I watched his wide eyes as he gripped the blade. Little did he know, I still had the handle. I twisted it before ripping out the blade. He backed up to the wall, sliding down the wall as it left a red streak on the brick. I grinned, licking up the blade. The blood was delicious, almost like candy. He watched in horror and I placed the blade on the desk, shedding my torn red cloak and resting it on the ground. "Pleasure doing business with you, Doc Scratch."

With that, I left. The darkness muffling the screams.


End file.
